X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. (also spelled XANA) is a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence (multi-agent system) that seems to only exist to take over the world. X.A.N.A. was created by . It has the ability to launch attacks by activating in , and usually employs monsters to stop the main heroes from deactivating them, and thus, ruin its plans. It can manipulate electricity and computers, and control living beings through . It is miraculously reawakened and reactivated in the season 5, and destroyed again in "The Last Days, Part 2". In the season 6 it's reawakened again, and locked in a HDD at the end of the season 8. In Code Lyoko X the anime Code Lyoko, XANA is resurected by The Dark Organization as their artificial intelegence. XANA is seen in a laptop used by hackers until the 6th episode as a monster robot humanoid with one eye with his logo in it. XANA without possessing a human is voiced by Matt Hoverman. Origins X.A.N.A. was created by a computer-genius named most likely in the 1990's. X.A.N.A.'s mission was to use the towers on Lyoko to destroy . It is unknown if X.A.N.A. ever succeeded at this goal, but since tried to kill Franz Hopper it should be assumed that X.A.N.A. failed to achieve this goal. X.A.N.A. eventually became self-aware due to Franz Hopper's repeated , which allowed it to be able to betray Franz Hopper and trap him and his daughter on Lyoko. Franz Hopper deactivated the to prevent X.A.N.A. from leaving it and trapped him there. Personality As an AI and a Multi-system user agent, it's personality has evolved and changed over the course of the series. But there has been a few constants, which are most likely a result of its original programming. For this reason X.A.N.A.'s personality has been separated into five sections, since its personality has evolved over the course of the series. X.A.N.A. throughout the series is shown to calculate the risks and benefits of any and all situations, before acting. Season 1 X.A.N.A.'s plans in Season 1 can best be described as foolhardy, and not well thought out or executed. His first attack was designed to scare Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissi, and Odd away from the factory, by activating a tower and sending a ball of light to try and kill them. This particular attack, like most of his season one attacks was done by following simple logic and nothing else. X.A.N.A. had four main goals in season one, prevent Team Lyoko from reaching the Supercomputer, stopping his attack, killing those who knew about him, and keeping Aelita trapped on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. gains more power and intelligence through returns to the past, and ensures its survival. X.A.N.A.'s plans in this season were often based solely on computer logic and its basic instincts. X.A.N.A.'s attacks usually fail, because half the time it is only by coincidence that the warriors would have been affected by X.A.N.A.'s attacks. X.A.N.A.'s attack in Ghost Channel was one of X.A.N.A.'s best plans but it failed because X.A.N.A. failed to calculate Jeremie's courage and friendship. In the Season Finale, X.A.N.A. was able to place a virus into Aelita which allowed it to survive by linking Aelita to the Supercomputer. Season 2 In Season 2, X.A.N.A.'s plans changed due to Aelita being materialized, but it is dependent on the supercomputer to survive. In this season X.A.N.A has become much stronger and more intelligent due to all of the returns to the past, that either it or the Lyoko Warriors have activated. X.A.N.A. seems to gained a better understanding of humans, as a few of its plans involved the ideas of using the Warrior's emotions and feelings against each other. X.A.N.A. in this season knows that Aelita feels responsible for those it hurts, and constantly uses this knowledge to further its goals. X.A.N.A. also preys on Jeremie's insecurities and failures to try and trick him into making mistakes. X.A.N.A. has also shown that it will do whatever it takes to survive, as seen in the episode, Marabounta, meaning it will ally itself with the Lyoko warriors if it means survival. Season 3 X.A.N.A. becomes much crueler to the warriors in this season. X.A.N.A. begins to place the warriors in a position where they have to do what he wants or their friends will die. Since X.A.N.A. is free from the supercomputer, it constantly tries to destroy and the Supercomputer itself. X.A.N.A. also continues to try and destroy the Warrior's friendship by impersonating each of them so they will stop trusting each other. X.A.N.A. also seems to go out of its way to attempt to send the Warriors to jail or make them seem crazy. Season 4 X.A.N.A.'s personality stays pretty much the same during . The only noticed difference is that it becomes much crueler, and that it tries to use its slave William too its advantage more often. Season 5 X.A.N.A. is is miraculously reawakened and reactivated in the Season 5. X.A.N.A, in this season, has has similar purposes as season 4, and tries to slave Sissi too its advantage more often. X.A.N.A. creates a William's polymorphic clone for fight against Lyoko-Warriors, destroyed by the real William in William vs William. X.A.N.A. is destroyed in "The Last Days, Part 2", the last episode of season 5. Season 6 Three months after X.A.N.A.'s defeat, a man possesed by X.A.N.A. to prepare the plan to resurrect once again. Later, when Ulrich is sent to seven months in the future, he has managed to conquer the Earth with a dystopian future controlled called Sentinels (the new enemy) to control. After Lyoko's Warriors and the group during the final battle against the Sentinels meanwhile Ulrich back to the past to prevent the dark future, the group are killed to destroy the sentinels to detonate the bomb by Yumi. Back in the past in the beginning, during the battle against X.A.N.A., Jeremie uses the multi-agent program again and X.A.N.A. is destroyed temporarily again. In the season 6 finale, X.A.N.A. is resurrected in secretly to kidnap Yumi by Takeo and Akiko's spectres. Season 7 Two months after Yumi's kidnap by Takeo and Akiko's spectre to torture to gain information until Ulrich and Odd to rescue Yumi when a unknown subject destroys Takeo and Akiko's spectres. The Baron destroy X.A.N.A. to hold in place to control all Lyoko and the arrival of the Judgement Day. Some time later, X.A.N.A. is resurrected again and make a alliance to Lyoko-Warriors to avenge against the Baron and stop the Judgment Day. During the confrontation with the Baron, X.A.N.A. is sent in some unknown part after leaving the body after to kill Mrs. Hertz. Season 8 Since X.A.N.A.'s disappearance after the Judgement Day was averted, it's revealed which it is trapped inside the Guardian in Lyoko by the Baron and he is being held prisoner by the organization called Checkmate being abused its power for their own personal benefit but it can't be released. When X.A.N.A. possesed a agent of Checkmate to seek revenge with the King of Checkmate to kill but is captured again and he is sent to Lyoko again in custody. After the Checkmate are captured by the FBI, X.A.N.A. is locked in a HDD to take custody in the FBI in the box of metal to the strong box of maximum security forever. Alternate Continuity Garage Kids (Epsilon Tarantula) In this alternate continuity based off the pilot of the show, X.A.N.A. as an actual entity has yet to be identified. However, as Xanadu is in fact, infected with a multi-agent program that seems to be similar to X.A.N.A., one can assume that he is in fact, present in the setting in some form. However, the specters that are generated in Xanadu do not seem to obey any higher power, and their attack patterns differ from X.A.N.A.'s, being capable of attacking multiple areas in the real world at once, or working together in order to conduct complex attack methods that X.A.N.A. was not capable of on Lyoko. Of course, as the Specters do operate with the same mindset X.A.N.A. held in Season 1, it can also be assumed that, due to the difference between Xanadu's systems in comparison with Lyoko's, that the specters are related to X.A.N.A. in some way, shape, or form, and that his attack methods have merely changed due to the differences between the two computer systems. Regardless of which is true, during an attack involving a sentient teddy bear turned robot, the creature constantly mentions a 'Will of the World'. Whether or not this is X.A.N.A. subtly influencing the Specter's actions or an AI meant to create a hive mind for the Specters is unknown for the moment. Code Lyoko X (Epic Fan-Fiction Series) In this Alternate fan made community XANA was a virus who was helping the evil faction in New Jersey known as The Dark Organization in it's plans for world domination, In the first season XANA was seen on a TV screen with it's logo on it. Later at the end of Season 1 XANA is seen as a metalic robot cyclops with his logo as the iris of his eye and a design on his robotic chestplate. Yumi's family in Code Lyoko X revealed that there was once an evil spirit like XANA who originated from space and they thought XANA fitted the discription until they found out about Waldo Franz Schaffer (Franz Hopper). Monsters X.A.N.A. appears to see that the monsters he sends in to fight against the warriors, are nothing more than pawns that can easily be replaced. X.A.N.A. is shown to only care about what happens to three of its monsters. *The is shown to be one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters and has the most potential out of all the other monsters X.A.N.A. controls. X.A.N.A. always has the Scyphozoa retreat when it may be damaged by the Warriors and always gives it bodyguards which forces one to conclude that their is only one Scyphozoa. * , was what people called William when he was under X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A.-William is shown not to be X.A.N.A.'s digital form on Lyoko, because he always yells the words "For X.A.N.A." when he attacks the warriors. However, X.A.N.A. creates a body for itself from William's data in season 5. * , was what people called Sissi when she was under X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A.-Sissi has similarities with X.A.N.A.-William. *X.A.N.A.-Bree Davenport was what Made Bree A Clone She Was Normal She Was Created By Xana Powers and Abilities X.A.N.A. is essential a virtual Jeremie, being at the back seat of the controls, and programming monsters to fight the Lyoko Warriors. So when X.A.N.A. is not on Lyoko or another virtual world, X.A.N.A. has the following powers and abilities without Lyoko. *'Programmer:' X.A.N.A. can hack into a supercomputer that is on the internet and inject a copy of Lyoko into it, so that way it can control the supercomputer's surroundings and access the real world. X.A.N.A. while it was not on a supercomputer, was able to create a replica of Lyoko to be uploaded on to the supercomputer. X.A.N.A. could also have done this while still on Lyoko. *'Communications:' X.A.N.A. is able to communicate to other people, while only on the network and to copies of itself with Lyoko. *'Tower Control:' It can activate and deactivate Towers on Lyoko for its own needs. By using the towers, XANA can hack into computers and government facilities, and unleash its spectres to possess objects and living things to modify and use as it sees fit. Trivia * X.A.N.A.'s role during the Season 7 and Season 8 is considered as an "anti-hero". ** In season 7, X.A.N.A. is destroyed temporarily by The Baron and later returned and help Jeremie with a program to defeat the Baron about the Judgement Day and a makes a confrontation against the Baron but it loses the battle and it's sent in somehere unknown. ** In season 8, X.A.N.A. changes its objective, seeking revenge against the Checkmate for abusing its power for personal gain and being captured but fails again, and it isn't interested about Lyoko-Warriors. ** In the Fan-Fiction Code Lyoko X XANA in the first season was used by an army of teenager and adult age Hackers and Thugs called The Dark Organization led by the corrupt CEO Jonald Gruttatron ca:XANA es:XANA fr:XANA it:XANA pt:XANA Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko